sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
ARSESYS: Origins (fanfiction)
' ARSESYS: Origins' is an upcoming fanfiction by Alphonse Uprising. This is the prologue to the ARSESYS fanfiction series coming soon. The story takes place in the late 1970s, revolving around Arsesys and Persesys , two twin brothers that are artificial lifeforms that were created by Arnold Derik to defend the Omnigrid , a digital universe inside a computer as part of a cancelled project. Characters Arnold Hunt - Creator and god of the Omnigrid. Arsesys - The main protagonist (soon antagonist) of the series. Persesys - The main antagonist of the series. Prism - A minor character and also Persesys' girlfriend. Story 'Prologue' The scene shows a black horizon with cyan glowing grids that cover it like a pattern. "My name is Arnold Hunt." Arnold said. "And I am the creator of the Midnight World." Buildings began to rise from the grids. "Today is September 2nd, 1976. A few years ago, I founded a company called Protek. What is it, you may ask?" Arnold rhetorically asks you. "We're one of the first leading development companies contributing to the video game industry." "I wanted the industry to be bigger, more exposed to everybody in the real world. I wanted to prove to everybody that computers shouldn't be something we should be fearful of. We must learn from them, and their abilities. While others see them as a threat to their survival, I see them as a gateway to the new level of technology. And this is when I thought of..." Arnold hesitated. "... the Omnigrid." "Back in 1974, I made two entities made to defend the system. Persesys, the perfect sentience system, designed to maintain the perfect system, and Arsesys, the artificial sentience system, designed to defend the Omnigrid from viruses and corrupt AI." Arnold continued. "They were too young to understand their purpose when I first created them, but soon enough, they'd hopefully know their destiny. And one day... they did." 'Chapter 1 - Brothers' THE OMNIGRID, MAY 16th, 1977 In the Midnight World, things seemed pretty quiet. The streets were busy, and the metropolis was continuing to sprawl over the Omnigrid. Then, two futuristic supercars sped from alley to alley, almost as if they were racing each other. One car was white with blue, glowing stripes, while the other car was black with yellow glowing stripes. The drivers were both teenagers, they looked like they were 16 or 17. "Come on, Percy! You really that slow?" The driver, Arsesys, in the white bike said. "I'm not even trying, Arsesys!" Persesys said, who was in the black bike. He grabs the handle tightly and the bike goes fast, passing Arsesys. He laughs as he sees Arsesys behind him, knocking debris and boxes over. The two took a sharp turn onto the expressway, in the oncoming lane. They were dodging cars and trucks at a very quick speed. "Be careful not to crash your programming, Percy!" Arsesys said to him. "'Crash' is not in my database!" Persesys said in response, as he took a jump into the right lane. Arsesys followed. Minutes later, a few black and red vehicles with red, flashing lights started chasing the two gremlins. "Look at you, kiddo! You got fans chasing you!" Persesys said jokingly. "Oh, shut up!" Arsesys retorted. Persesys drove through the support beams of a water tower, causing it to fall and create an obstacle, making the cops turn back. Category:Stories Category:Work In Progress